Chain of Destiny: A New Chapter
by Katreal
Summary: One chapter has ended, a new is beginning. But in order to move forward you must first let go of the past. Oneshot songfic about Sonic and Shadow.


Title: Chain of Destiny

Author: Katreal

Genre: General

Category: Sonic the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I dun own Sonic, Shadow, or the song 'Sayonara, Bye, Bye'

Far away from the lights of any city, a deep green forest stands. In the day the sun filters through the canopy of green leaves, casting golden rays on the ground beneath. The light drives away the shadows, the birds always greeting the sun with a cheerful song.

But night is different. The shadows cover the ground, gathering under the leaves, plunging the forest into darkness. The birds sleep, the air silent with the absence of their song. The only sound in the blanket of darkness is the wind, the soft rustling noises that can be heard when the wind passes between the trees.

No forest animal stays awake at night; no living thing ever strays in the forest after dark. Not since the incident a few years ago, not since a clearing was torn in the direct center of the forest. But now the unspoken law has been broken, someone had stepped into the clearing, bearing with him a heavy heart.

"_Shadow…" _

The soft whisper sighed through the darkness, pained as if reliving a long buried memory.

A blue hedgehog sat down on the grass covered ground, gazing up at the stars. It had been three years since Shadow had been lost, fallen from the heights of space mere moments before victory.

Sonic shut his eyes against the memory, he hadn't known the black hedgehog long, but their trials together on the ARK had formed a bond between the two that ran deeper then anything else could. Even now, years after the event Sonic couldn't move on, his memory kept returning to the moment he saw Shadow fall.

Sonic clutched a gold wrist band in his hands; the small trinket was all that was left of the courageous hedgehog. Even after saying goodbye aboard the ARK, Sonic could not bring himself to cast aside the band. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes, refusing to let the tears he felt fall, he knew not why he was still affected this long after Shadow's death. Maybe it was the hidden hope that Shadow had not died, and he was still out there?

Sonic finally let the tears fall, three years worth of sorrow overflowed at that moment. A gentle breeze began to blow, drying the tears moments after they fell…

_**Fukkiru hazu no kokoro ni Sotto yokogiru kaze wa yasashiku  
**_

_**Mukaiatte nigitta te to te o itsu mo no tasogare ga tsutsumi Tokashite yuku**_

**The silent and cutting wind blows kindly above the heart that should give up  
**

**And the everyday dusk envelops and separates the hands that found and held on to each other**

Sonic thought back to when he first met the other hedgehog. In a darkened parking lot beside the smoking remains of the military's robot, Dark and Light first perceived each other. They had locked eyes, for a split second the tension in the confrontation had vanished.

But the smirk on Shadow's face and the Chaos Emerald in his hand had broken the moment of understanding; setting into motion the events which would put the planet in danger, and yet bring the people of the world together even tighter.

_**Okashii ne Kore potchi mo nite inai anata to watashi no egao Ima de wa  
**_

_**Kagami o miteru you na kibun**_

**It's funny, isn't it? My smile and yours don't look any similar,  
**

**But now, I feel as if I was looking at a mirror**

Two beings, Sonic and Shadow, so similar and yet different; Blue and Red, Black and White, light and dark. Each must let go of the other. Shadow let go when he fell, and yet Sonic refused to move on.

Sonic stared at the wrist band in his hands, fingering the cool gold. He knew what he must do, he had to let go. Sonic returned his gaze to the stars, unwilling to acknowledge the band's meaning. It spoke clear as day. Sonic could even hear Shadow's soft voice,

_**Kanashimanai Heiki da kara ne  
**_

_**Nanigenai aisatsu ni kakureteru "Arigatou"  
**_

_**Sayonara BYE BYE Genki de ite ne  
**_

_**Watashi kara kiridashita kejime dakara CATCH shite yo**_

**I won't be sad, I don't care  
**

**This distracted greeting hides a "thanks"  
**

**Sayonara, bye bye, pass well  
**

**Since I'm who started talking about our differences, catch!**

_**Tsuisakki made Matomo ni Mirai no koto hanasanaide ita  
**_

_**Minoranai omoi no kazu Fueru hodo Yasashiku natte kita keredo  
**_

_**Ima dake Sukoshi kurai wa Togaritakute...**_

**Till recently, I didn't talk seriously about future  
**

**The more useless thoughts I had, the more kind I was becoming  
**

**But only now I allowed myself to get angry...**

The blue hedgehog demanded of the stars, "Why'd you have to leave? After I finally understand someone they always leave…"

Sonic threw the golden band into the center of the clearing, watching the metal band roll to a stop and lay in the dew covered grass, the moonlight reflecting weakly on the cool metal. Sonic stares at the twinkling patch of grass before murmuring, his voice hushed, "I thought I had finally found a friend…a rival…someone I can go all out with and still be presented with a challenge. You could have been that friend Shadow…Why aren't you?"

Sonic felt something wet trail down his cheek, the azure hedgehog gingerly reached up to wipe it away. In the light of the moon he stared down at the glistening teardrop that now resided in his hand. Sonic just stared; tears were so uncharacteristic for him. His lips twitched, pulling into a light smile, "I understand now."

Sonic felt more tears trail down his cheek but he ignored them. His emerald eyes were drawn toward Shadow's band; still glistening in the night. He was silent for a moment, allowing the wind to rustle his quills, quickly drying his tears, "Yes…You wouldn't want me to be sad would you?"

The azure hedgehog rises to his feet, padding silently toward the glistening metal. He bends over and picks it up, gazing down sadly at the intricately carved designs on the glimmering gold.

_**Kanashimanai Sorosoro iku yo  
**_

_**Tawainai aisatsu to machigaete Furikaeru**_

**I won't be sad, I'm going already  
**

**Thinking it was only a foolish greeting, I look behind**

_**Sayonara BYE BYE Genki de ite ne  
**_

_**Nen ni nimai kurai no hagaki nara Kachi suru yo**_

**Sayonara, bye bye, pass well  
**

**I'll accept it, if it's two postcards in a year...**

Sonic's grip loosened, time seeming to slow down as the wrist band tumbled back toward the dew covered earth. The hedgehog's gaze, as deep and mystifying as the faces of the very emeralds he protects, lingered on Shadow's band, bending down to trace his finger over the cool metal. His lips twitched into a slight smile again, "I-I know I said this already but…"

He straightens and gazes up at the stars, seeing one shoot across the dark blue-black tapestry, "Sayonara…Shadow."

The azure hedgehog whirls around, his emerald green eyes burning with determination and life for the first time in years. He felt energy race through his limbs, he once again could run.

And run he did, straight out of the clearing, straight out of the forest; he ran…

With the speed of the Sonic Wind.

_**Kitto itsu ka Itsu ka aeru**_

_**  
Ii yo kaesanakute mo ii yo CD mo BLUES HARP mo**_

**Surely one day, if I ever find you**

**  
It's ok, you don't have to return to me neither the CD nor the Blues Harp**

Crimson eyes watched sadly as the blue hedgehog raced off, wishing once again to run with him. But the figured stayed, his part in Sonic's life was over, and a new chapter was beginning.

A cloud passed over the moon as the figure steps out of the trees into the clearing. The figure walks to the center of the clearing, towards the glistening patch of grass. He stops and bends over, grasping the golden band in his gloved hand. The cloud drifted away and moonlight once again lit the clearing, the band in the figure's hand blazed to life, as did an identical one on the figures opposite wrist. He slips the golden band onto his arm, comforted with the familiar weight; he had been too long without it. He closes his eyes and tilts his head upwards, the moonlight caressing the velvet black fur. Red striped quills shinned dully in the soft light. Slowly he opened his eyes, shimmering pools of crimson reflected back the star's light.

Shadow the Hedgehog's mouth opened, the words were barely audible, "Maria…Did I do it right?"

The stars gave no answer and Shadow sighed, he looked away from the heavens, "There still must be something left for me to do."

His crimson gaze travels towards the east, the direction of the rising sun, "One chapter of the story has finished, and another begins. My part in your life is over Sonic…but perhaps we shall meet again."

_**Kanashimanai Kanashimanaide**_

_**  
Fuiuchi o kurau kao Misenaide Pitto shi na yo**_

_**  
Sayonara BYE BYE Genki de ite ne**_

_**  
Omdetou to Dochira ka ieru toki Atte mitai**_

**I won't be sad, don't you be**

**  
Don't show a frightened expression, be happy!**

**  
Sayonara, bye bye, pass well**

**  
I wish we met**

**  
When it's a time to say "congratulations"**

Shadow produces from out of nowhere a glistening green emerald, the very emerald that started the entire mess. He gazes at it fondly, "It all starts with this..." He murmurs, closing his eyes, "A jewel containing the ultimate power…"

Shadow's eyes snap open, the crimson pools blazing with an inner power. He tightens his grip on the Chaos Emerald, his shout echoing through the forest, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

With a flash of light the black hedgehog was gone, the clearing once more returning to its accustomed silence.

And so the story ends; the final closing. Shadow going one way, Sonic the other; neither expecting to see the other again. But the chain of destiny is not so easily broken…

_TBC?_

A/N: Well…I finished…I might come back to this and add more chapters to the story…but then again I might not. Remember this can be interpreted anyway you want. Personally I don't think it is Shounen ai but if you want to think of it that way…go right ahead. Please leave a review if you wish…

Btw…my brother says hi…


End file.
